It's Supernatural
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Songfic! Graverobber finds Shilo passed out in an alley after overdosing on Zydrate. Rated M for language and sexual situations...no lemon though!


**Author's Note: Thanks to a good friend of mine, I recently...as in yesterday, fell in love with Repo! the Genetic Opera.**  
**Especially Graverobber and that goddamn voice of his. Mmmm. **  
**Anywho, rated M for language and somewhat sexual moments, but no lemons. Sorry to disappoint. Maybe eventually, if I get some readers and some good reviews.**  
**So read and review, dears! It'll make me happy, and I'll want to write more!  
**

**This is a songfic! To Katy Perry's ET. **

**Sadly, I do not own Repo! or Shilo, Graverobber, Amber Sweet, etc. Bc daaamn if I owned Graverobber. xDD Kidding, kidding. But yeah.. I don't own.**

**Love,**  
**Night**

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ."

_You're so hypnotizing…_

The deep voice cut through her darkened thoughts, her eyes fluttering open. In a flash she saw the memories return. Why did they come back? The darkness had been so nice… An escape. She'd felt nothing.

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

Now, as her chocolate brown eyes opened and struggled to focus, she saw a familiar face to go with that voice, the voice that had jerked her unpleasantly from her thoughts. From her darkness. The muck started to clear from her mind and she jerked her head, groaning.

_Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

"Take it easy, Kid. What in fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice growled, and she met his glower with a flinch, and a semi shrug. She wasn't sure. It had rushed like ice through her veins, knocking her flat on her ass.

_They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover._

"It…I…I wanted it to go away. I bought it from a different street side dealer I found…" She whimpered. The lost look in her eyes made his heart go out to her. He had seen what happened, as her godmother died on stage, followed by her father. He had seen, as had everyone in the nation, just a few months before. But fucking really. A streetside dealer. He narrowed his icy eyes even further.

_Different DNA… they don't understand you._

"A fucking streetside dealer? Kid, what the fuck." He rubbed his temples. "Shilo. Really. At least fucking come to me." He shook his head, partially in disbelief that this little sheltered girl would even take the Zydrate, partially because, really. She didn't even go to him. Not that she knew him well, but she knew him better than a damned random ass dealer.

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension._

"You wouldn't have given it to me, Graverobber. Or you would have asked some outrageous price. I don't know, something just told me not to go to you… Where am I?" Shilo was gaining her bearings, and she glanced around, moving her stiff neck slowly. She studied the Graverobber, his hair all messy and brown and multicolored, his clothes dirty, almost ratty, his face seething with anger. Positively dripping with fury.

_You open my eyes and I'm ready to go…lead me to the light._

"C'mon, Kid. Let's get you out of here. You're near my turf, in a back alley. I'll get you back to your house, if that's where you want to go. But I will not give you the Zydrate. Whoever you got it from, it wasn't fucking pure and knocked you the fuck out, as if you being poisoned wasn't fucking up enough." He bent over and lifted the girl up, supporting her using his shoulders. She weighed nothing. Poor kid.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._

The world spun before Shilo and she lurched sideways, Graverobber lifting her with ease. "Don't remind me…" She mumbled weakly. Nausea rose up in her, and she shut her eyes.

_Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._

Graverobber slipped through back roads and dark alleys, unnoticed as always. Shilo lay, unmoving. Her breath was irregular, so he knew she was alive. He swiftly picked the lock to her house and slid inside, laying Shilo on the couch, and then taking a seat in a chair. "Talk to me, Kid." He said, but to Shilo it sounded like a command. Graverobber sighed. "I'm serious, talk to me." He didn't know why, exactly, he wanted this girl to be okay. She was just so innocent, so real. She wasn't plastic. She didn't need to be corrupted.

_Boy, you're an alien…your touch is so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial._

Shilo opened her eyes and the world wasn't spinning. "I just want to forget. What does it matter? I've been poisoned and..lied to and hurt. But my father was my father. And he's gone, so why can't I be gone? I don't know anyone. No one would really miss me." Her gaze traveled to Graverobber. He could see just from her eyes that her innocence was shattered, and replaced with reality, hurt and confusion.

_This is transcendental on another level._

"Kid. You're different out here. You're not turning tricks for Zydrate, you're not plastic, you still have some semblance of innocence. It's been a week. How long were you out there alone? Did you even come back here?" Graverobber somehow doubted it. In reality, it had been about three months since her father's death, but a week since anyone had heard a thing from Shilo. Graverobber hadn't spoken to her since that one night where Zydrate was introduced to the Kid, but Amber Sweet kept tabs on her…so he heard everything from that bitch.

_Boy, you're my lucky star._

"For the past week, no… that man gave me a lot of Zydrate. Said I was a pretty girl, and he'd give me a little extra to begin with…" She shook her head again. "How did you find me?" The Graverobber wasn't a friend. Just a man who had piqued her interest, while taking an interest in her…but that was a long time ago. Three months felt like an eternity.

_I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate._

"Passing through. I've found a couple bodies back there. Didn't expect to find yours, and damn near didn't recognize it. Thought you were dead…or almost dead." Graverobber answered. And he damn near finished the job on the half-dead girl, until he realized who she was. She looked different, the poison out of her system. Her hair had begun to grow back, short and dark and wavy. Her skin had more color, and though she looked emaciated and sick, he could tell her body had finally begun to develop, and that she could easily be a fine young woman… and probably the only damn natural woman around anymore.

_For you I'll risk it all._

"You can go now." Shilo said after a few moments of awkward silence. She had looked up to find his blue gaze looking her over, and shuddered. "I mean, I know you've got better things to do."

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Inject me with your love and fill me with your poison._

Graverobber ignored her. "Can you stand? I know you need a good shower and a meal. I'm not a good cook but I'm sure I can make something while you shower." Why he was offering this…he had not a clue. But she needed something. Graverobber could never be that something, but he could try for the time being.

_Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._

"Yeah…" Shilo said, standing slowly. Her legs wobbled and her back popped unpleasantly, but a warm shower sounded heavenly. She slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room, feeling much older than 18 (her birthday had come and gone without anyone's notice). She picked out a pair of silky black short-shorts and a sheer black cami, not bothering with her panties but grabbing a simple black bra. She limped her way to the bathroom, unaware of Graverobber silently near, making sure she could make it. He heard the door click closed and the water begin to rush, and left downstairs. What could he cook? He wasn't a god damn cook. He was the fucking Graverobber. A fucking Zydrate dealer. He sighed, and began scanning through the pantries.

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign._

A loud crash made Graverobber bolt upstairs, taking them four at a time like a fucking rabbit. He banged on the door. "Shilo, are you okay?" No answer. "Fuck, Kid, answer me!" No answer. Graverobber shoved open the unlocked door and ran in. The shower was running, spouting hot water and swirling steam through the room. He scanned the room to find Shilo, and finally pulled back the shower curtain. The girl was sitting, naked and dazed, rubbing her short hair.

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial._

"Goddamn it Shilo!" Graverobber yelled, and the girl started, looking up at him with those fucking doe eyes. He couldn't resist, and his eyes traveled her body. Her stomach was flat, a little sunken from lack of food, but her hips still had a nice curve..her legs were bruised but long, her neck was slender and pale and he could see her fucking pulse. And her fucking breasts. They were small but damn. He clenched his hands into fists before he touched.

_Extraterrestrial…extraterrestrial._

"I fell…I'm okay, Graverobber. I slipped. That's all." She mumbled, fumbling for a moment but standing up. She smelled of oranges and vanilla, and her skin looked smooth despite bruises. And Shilo definitely felt better, having bathed and shaved before she fell. She looked at Graverobber with her lip trembling.

_Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign…_

"It's okay… you..worried me." He said. Worried him, fucking really. He'd felt no attachment to any damn thing in years, and yet this tiny doe-eyed teen… Graverobber shook his head and looked at Shilo, who was looking up at him. Not even fucking covering herself. The steam was swirling around her wet body and… He shook his head again. Shilo tilted her head, giving a very inquisitive look.

_It's supernatural._

"I need to get back to the food. Or I'll end up hurting y-" Son of a fuck. Graverobber had no clue this girl had that kind of pushiness. She had braced her hand on his chest and pressed her lips to him. Graverobber relented. Why did he let this…why… oh fuck it, she felt wonderful, she tasted delectable, she looked beautiful. This girl was something else. He stroked one hand down her side, the other holding on to her wet back.

_Extraterrestrial._

Shilo pulled away after a few long moments, panting. ".." She made a slight noise, her pale face tinted red. "I've never…done that. I'm sorry, Graverobber, I just…I…" She shrugged, grasping for the right word and crossing her slim arms over her chest.

_Extraterrestrial._

"Don't question it, Kid…Shilo." He murmured, kissing her once more. It's not like either of them had anyone else. And hell, maybe he even cared for this Kid.


End file.
